Rise of Darkness
by vampirerose49
Summary: One year has past since the setting of the movie and the children of the world lives in peace and without fear. But not for ever. Pitch Black wants revenge on the boy who destroyed everything for him. But will he, and Jack Frost, discover something else in the seek for vengence? And is it true that nothing goes together better than cold and dark? Rated M PitchXJack


**Prologue.**

Jack lay in his bed. It was dark and outside the snow tapped angrily against the window. Since he officially had became a Guardian, North had let him live in one of the many rooms in his toy factory. Usually Jack had nothing against sleeping outside, it felt too crowded, too... 'unfree' to be inside, but tonight the weather was too harsh even for him. He had realized that he seemed to have very little control over the weather surrounding the North pole. It seemed as if the snow here answered to no one else than itself. It both scared and fascinated Jack. But right now he could find no rest to speculate about the habits of snow. There were other things that bothered his minds and that had bothered it for the past year. He rolled over onto his stomach and pressed his knuckles to his temples.  
"Stupid thought, get out of my head!" he hissed, silently cursing into his pillow, but the words in his mind kept repeating themselves as clear as if the man who had spoken them was in the room:  
_"No?! I don't know what it's like to be cast out? To not be believed in?"  
_Jack sighed heavily and sat up, rubbing his face in agony. Pitch Black had threatened Jamie, in fact, he had threatened the future of all children on Earth, and still Jack couldn't help but to feel like a traitor. For 300 years Jack had been looking for someone who understood him. Pitch had been doing the same since the Dark Ages. And even if North had been telling Jack over and over again that there was no resemblance between him and the Nightmare king, Jack still couldn't let go of the thought that he had more in common with the enemy, than with the other Guardians. The blonde teen looked out at the snow. He opened the window and threw himself out, letting the raging winds catch him and take him high up in the sky. He closed his eyes and let the snow wash away all thoughts.

**Chapter 1.**

"I'm gonna kill'im! Don't try to stop me, North!" North turned around, still holding the little train he had been painting.  
"Bunny! How nice to see you. When did you get here?" he asked with his thick Russian accent and a big smile on his face.  
"Where is he?" Bunnymund asked harshly, ignoring North's question.  
"Who?" the big man said, his eyebrows going up in a surprised expression.  
"Who do you think? The little snow brat, of course!" A laughter was suddenly heard throughout the factory and the Easter Bunny looked up, only to see named 'snow brat' lazily lying on one of the ceiling rafters. He was looking down at the two figures below him with an amused smirk on his face.  
"Get down you wimp! And we'll settle this like men, once and for all!" Bunny shouted and shook his fist at Jack. The blonde only smiled.  
"Seriously, Bunny, it was just one lake!" he laughed.  
"That one lake holds all my water reserves, you little bit..."  
"Now, now gentlemen, let's not argue. I'm sure the water has melted when you get back home, Bunny," North said and lay a gentle hand on the Easter Bunny's shoulder. The pooka sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"I hope so. For his sake!" he pointed at Jack. "But I don't have time for this. Easter is around the corner and I need to get all the eggs and chocolate ready." He gave Jack one last death glare before stomping a tunnel in the floor and within seconds, he was gone.

North stared up at the ceiling.  
"Jack!?" he said reproachfully and was given a heavy sigh as response before the winter sprite popped his head out and looked down.  
"Could you come down here, please?" Santa asked and pointed at the floor. Jack inhaled, fully aware of the scolding he was about to get. North had become like a father to him, (his real one had died before his little sister was born and he barely remembered him) but sometimes he wished that the big man would leave him be just once in a while. Jack jumped down and landed like a cat in front of North. He stood up, eyeing his wand indifferently.  
"Why you keep pestering poor Bunny, hm?"  
"Because he needs it! Just look at that guy! He's always so grumpy and so boring. He needs to relax and leave his rabbit-hole more often."  
"And you think freezing his water two days before Easter is a good way for him to 'relax'"? North asked with a raised eyebrow. Jack shrugged and turned away without answering. The big Santa smiled to himself and shook his head. Even though the boy was over 300 years old, he was still as stubborn as the teenager he had been before that. He surely was the spirit of fun. North walked over to the blonde.  
"You see, Jack; as Guardians we look after, not only the children of the world, but also each other. We are family, yes? Try to give Bunny a rest. At least till Easter is over. Agreed?" Jack nodded and turned to face the man.  
"Agreed."

**/\/\/\**

In the middle of a clearing in the forest of Burgess, was a big hole in the ground. For many years there had been, for some strange reason, a broken bed placed above it. But what puzzled people even more was that a year ago, the bed had suddenly been gone without a trace. This was indeed a riddle, 'cause surely no one took a bed under his arm and walked away, no matter how desperate this person might be to find somewhere to sleep. However, the grownups of Burgess thought that the hole was a danger to their children. No one knew how deep it was and where it might lead and no one was willing to find out. There was something about it that scared them, something that they had forgotten, like the earliest memories of childhood... So the day after the bed had so suddenly vanished, the grownups collected some nails and boards and headed into the clearing to cover up the hole, in case some children would get the urge to lean a tad too close to the edge, or decide to have a skipping contest across it. What scared the grownups even more, was the realization that the closer they came to the clearing, the less birds seemed to be singing.

He was still but a shadow, lurking and waiting in the darkness. But Pitch could feel how he grew stronger every day that passed. He would soon be able to leave this hell hole, this place that constantly reminded him of how careless he had been. He had not counted on how strong the powers of _fun _could be and he hissed, his eyes burning like coals when he remembered the face of a certain Guardian. Yes, he would wait. It wouldn't be long now, he could feel it. And when he was strong enough he would return. Sure, the humans had sealed the entrance, but both he and his nightmares knew how to creep through little cracks. He didn't care about the other Guardians. All that was in his mind was to take revenge on Jack Frost!

**/\/\/\**

**I know, I know; I am irreclaimable! I shouldn't be starting a new fanfic before I've finished the other two but I just had to! BlackFrost is my, at the moment, greatest otp and I'm stunned that I can't find so many interesting fanfics with them as lovers. Mostly they're about Jack turning evil or the setting have nothing to do with the movie and the characters are way too OOC, (I know, I'm being harsh. I've read very good BlackFrost-fics also but not as many as I would like). Now, I'm living by the principle that "If you can't find it, create it". So here I am...by my computer...creating...again... -_-' **

**This fanfic will contain angst and sex, (though you won't see "the whole thing" of the later, if you get what I mean). I will really try to keep all characters in, well, character and write something that I myself would like to read. Please tell me if I succeeded :D**

**And, short chapter is short. Sorry about that ;) **


End file.
